Powertrain control systems, including hybrid powertrain architectures, operate to meet operator demands for performance, e.g., torque and acceleration, which are balanced against other operator requirements and regulations, e.g., fuel economy and emissions. In order to optimize control of the powertrain, there is a need to quantify engine power losses associated with operating conditions during ongoing operation.
Prior art systems to determine instantaneous engine power losses have relied upon pre-calibrated tables stored in an on-board computer to determine losses. These systems consume substantial amounts of computer memory and are often unable to accommodate variations in operating conditions. The memory space is further compounded when other engine operating modes, e.g., cylinder deactivation, are introduced.
There is a need for a system to rapidly and effectively determine engine power losses for engine operating conditions and operational control during ongoing engine operation. Such a system is now described.